


Strings of Fate

by mm1005



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula Week 2020, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Dynamics, Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, how azula toph and sokka invent pro-bending, women solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm1005/pseuds/mm1005
Summary: A series of canon divergent fics for Azula Week 2020.Chapter 4: Azula, Toph and Sokka invent pro-bending.
Relationships: Azula & Ilah, Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 248





	1. Love shouldn't be costly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Fire Lady Ilah talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the fic '水火' by trascendenza

She moves—a shadow in the night. The lanterns are still, with enough brightness to light her way to her next target.

Azula's steps slow, coming to a stop before the stone marker of her paternal grandmother. Fire Nation citizens ultimately end in cinders with nothing to show for, but markers are used without fail for the royal family, symbolic for their stature.

Though, there's nothing special about this particular stone marker, unlike the ones for the Fire Lords that are swathed in grandeur. It's simple, doused in grey—for the less significant—and it's smaller in size compared to her counterpart's. Azula lights a small yellowish flame. Formal Fire characters glint in the darkness; her grandmother's name and title are engraved onto the stone.

She had done her rounds with Fire Lord Sozin and his wife, Fire Lady Achan. Fire Lord Azulon had been next and presently, she stood before Fire Lady Ilah. Unlike her grandfather, she has never met this woman. Fire Lady Ilah only serves as a minute presence in her memory, but she's an ancestor nonetheless.

Her knees fold beneath her, gently resting on the crimson padded support embedded in place perpendicular to the marker. Fire Nation royalty is never meant to touch the earth, her tutors and the Fire Sages had said. Royalty is above the humble significance of earth, perpetuated as the chosen ones that walk among mortal men.

Azula isn't sure she believes in it. Not anymore.

She retrieves the last of her incense sticks from where they had been tucked into her waistband. The action is instant. Three flames light atop the sticks, lending a dim glow to the surroundings. The flames eventually taper to smolders. From the smell, she identifies agarwood and sandalwood, the two most important ingredients for incense.

Her back straightens. Her hands raise to her forehead, holding the incense close before she bows lows, her profile an inch away from the ground. She rises and bows once again and then another.

The quiet is both deafening and welcome. She lingers in the last bow, a quiet thanks on her lips for the guidance her ancestors have provided. She has made it this far.

There's a cool waft of air on her left, and she tenses for a second before she relaxes. She knows what it is yet she wonders why now. Her other ancestors were content to let her be moments prior.

She had seen specters in the asylum, the most often the unwelcome pest that is her mother. _Spirit-blessed_ , her caretakers had whispered when she pretended to be in a world of her own.

Nonsense, if you had asked her prior to all this.

She had balked at the unsettling change before she'd become docile. Her ability to see specters is now familiar; she's just not sure if she has wholly accepted it. In the asylum, they served as company. Out here, they serve as counsel and guidance.

In the present, the word for grandmother in Formal Fire finds its way to her lips before she knows it. " _Sobo."_

The unearthly glow beside her looms over her with a face she has only seen once in a portrait in Fire Lord Azulon's rooms. Fire Lady Ilah was said to be as fierce as Fire Lord Azulon, rumored to be harsher than him. Azula can't confirm that; her father had never really talked about them.

Azula bows low once again before laying the incense upon the stone marker.

" _Mago_." Formal Fire for 'grandchild'. "You've come so far."

A statement with multiple meanings; the words settle deep in her chest. Azula closes her eyes, letting herself feel the weariness of her journey. She has been moving with seemingly no end in sight.

"Have I?" Instead of the snappish tone she expected, weariness laces her voice. "Nothing seems to be enough anymore."

The coolness of the spectral figure is almost a comfort when it nears Azula. "I'm so proud of you," she deflects quietly.

There's none of the intensity Azula thought would be there. She tenses and forces her gaze to the stone floor. Her words quickly build in volume. "I've failed more times than I can count. My weakling of a brother has defeated me. A water wench defeated me! I have failed my father and my nation. There's nothing to be proud of!" The latter comes out in an embarrassing screech.

Instead of a reprimand, Ilah's apparition lays a hand upon her hair; Azula barely feels it. "But I am."

A wretched lie. If Azula could, her sobo's stone marker would have burned by her gaze alone. "I don't believe you." That weary tone once again—she's sick of it, of _all_ of it, of the constant trade-off between anger and fatigue.

It's just not _her_. She is meant to be stronger than this.

"I can't convince you; your heart is set, but you are the blood of my blood, the flesh of my flesh. You have been mine since you were born, even beyond the time your soul will join mine. I know your heart. I know everything you've done. I _am_ proud of you."

Azula's posture is rigid. Her back nearly hurts. Her chest burns. "Is that your whole verdict? Perhaps you fear me as others do? Have I disappointed you as well?" _Am I not a monster?_

"I only know every drop of blood and every tear you've shed. Everything you have done was for this nation. I'm anything but disappointed or fearful. I am your _sobo_ ; I am proud of you."

Her sobo is right; Azula's heart is set on what she believes. It is set on the _truth_. Quietly, she says, "My mother thought— _thinks_ otherwise. I am nothing but a monster. You are lying." _That_ is the truth.

"I cannot speak for your mother, but she has no bearing on what I have surmised about you. We are kin, Azula. Strong, fierce women can be misunderstood, dreaded, hindered until we are humbled to their gratification. Do not fall prey to their whims."

She already has.

Her sobo's words are honest, but they fall short. They don't ease Azula's disenchantment with the world, but they do bring heat to her eyes that she ignores. "My mother said there was something wrong with me. I am wicked, ruthless and cruel!" Her shoulders sag. Tears prickle the corner of her eyes. "I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know how to be myself again."

Azula closes her eyes when her grandmother's hand shifts on her head. There is more gentleness there than she has ever received in the past few years, and she aches for more of it to her chagrin. "Rest, my child. Rest well. When you are ready, recall what I have told you. Stay true to _yourself_."

Her answer is automatic. "A monster."

"No, a warrior of this nation. One who protects and holds it in high regard. To retain our culture, you must endure. You embody it. Do not lose sight of yourself, but you must also welcome change."

Azula's precarious mood only deteriorates. There is no telling what her grandmother is actually saying, what she actually means, but she doesn't ponder it further. She is tired and weary. Fatigue has accumulated in every corner of her mind and body like poison. Gathering the energy for outward, visible anger is now a monumental task. Her anger ultimately dissipates as she breathes in measured parts, listening to the quiet of the night.

"I have come to say goodbye, sobo. I don't… I am not myself. I need a respite."

"You will find yourself," Ilah assures. "You will rise again, a dragon in the flesh. No one can stop you if you only believe."

She almost smiles in dark amusement. Is this who Iroh modeled after?

But her sobo is also right. She is _lacking_. Her conviction in herself has tremendously diminished, her previous wealth of that now almost non-existent. "Why do you say this? Why motivate me? You owe me nothing."

"For you are family. For that simple reason alone, I can do nothing else but believe in you and love you."

Azula swallows the retort at the tip of her tongue. The tightness in her throat makes it difficult to talk. She's just so _weak_. 

Love has always been conditional, whether it came from her father or mother. Father had expectations; mother had too. Father wanted her to be the best child; mother wanted her to be the best sister to a brother who didn't care for her. Love comes with strings. It isn't freely given. And yet, she yearns—wants to believe again—and so she grants her grandmother's words a place in her heart.

She closes her eyes. "Sobo, I"—it's too sudden to say anything about love—"I won't let you down."

Ilah's hand shifts again on her head in a caress. "Be brave. We will look after you. We will light your way."

It's more than Azula can ask for. She takes the time to cherish the touch on her head. "Thank you."

There is no reply. Opening her eyes, Azula realizes she is speaking to the void. Ilah is gone with nary a sign of withdrawal, of farewell.

The incense has burned halfway, forgotten; it will only be a few more minutes before it disappears completely.

Like she will.

She stands and retrieves an onyx cloth mask from a pocket. She dons it until only her eyes can be seen. The flames of the lanterns sway with her movement. Her steps are swift but noiseless, tracing the pathway she had taken, past the doors of the mausoleum, and into the graveyard filled with shrubbery. It's easy to move undetected from the Imperial Guards—she knows their rotations after all.

Time is ticking. In a few paces, she takes cover in the woodland, amongst the boulders and trees before she disappears into the night.

She will return when she is ready, if she will ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this chapter taking place before Azula leaves the Fire Nation in my other fic 'Maybe We Can Make It". Hope you liked this one!
> 
> I can't do the whole of Azula Week, but I'll publish as much as I can. I'm memo1005 on Tumblr btw so talk to me about Azula, Katara or both there.


	2. The baby stirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Katara visit an orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // mentions of homophobia

"Where are we going?" Katara asks, walking in step alongside Azula, a little gap between them allowing Azula's Fire Lord robes to billow around her. Wherever they're going, she's already intrigued by the expression on Azula's face alone.

Azula's eyes only glint at her, a secretive smile on her lips, and Katara almost detests how attractive it is. She concedes to the thought and pulls Azula in for a kiss that serves to improve Azula's mood further.

Pulling away, Azula's grin is one infused with mischief. "You should do that when the Fire Sages are around."

Katara's hand darts through the robes, seeking the thinnest material and pinches.

Even though Azula yelps loudly, the Imperial Guards leading the way don't react at all, already familiar with their antics. Katara adds, "I would rather stay away from trouble with the Fire Sages. They already dislike me—no need to add to that."

Azula immediately pauses, prompting their little retinue to stop as well. "Have they said anything to you?"

Katara sighs. "I know from their looks alone."

"I'll take care of it," Azula says airily, her left hand grasping one of Katara's own.

If she didn't know her lover better, Katara would think that her statement would be the simple end to that, but nothing is just simple with Azula.

"They don't know any better," Katara says when they resume their walk. "They're just—"

"Idiots," Azula finishes with a downward quirk of her lips. "There is nothing to worry about. I'll merely have a meeting scheduled with them."

" _This_ ," she raises their hands for emphasis, "is new to them. Teach them. Make them understand."

Azula's posture relaxes before her hand tightens its hold on Katara's. "Of course. I'll try to make them understand _first_."

It's the most she can get from Azula, but she knows there is nothing to worry about. Azula's cool restraint hasn't wavered over the years since after the war, and it's been a long time since Katara didn't trust her.

Azula leads them past the gardens and one of the courtyards to a side exit of the palace where an ostrich horse-drawn carriage is waiting for them outside, more Imperial Guards standing at attention surrounding it.

"Where are we going?" Katara asks again when they've settled in their seats and the small door shut close.

Azula rests against the padded cushions and says, "It's a surprise."

Katara leans against Azula's side, already feeling her lover's warmth seeping through the robes. "That's what I'm afraid of." She can't help but feel wary. This could either be a fun excursion or a house call to one of the nobles; Katara definitely prefers the first option. "Will this be boring?"

Azula feigns indignation with her drawn eyebrows and a gasp. "Nothing I do is boring."

Totally untrue. "I don't know; reading all day as you do seems really boring to me."

Azula waves a hand as the carriage lurches forward. "That's work. Tediousness is almost a requirement for it."

Katara arches a brow. "I don't find my work boring."

Azula laughs quietly then says, "Katara, you deliver newborns. Human children. I can't make that boring even if I tried to."

Katara giggles in return then press a kiss on Azula's cheek. She wipes the ensuing mark on Azula's cheek even though she likes the look of it. Azula likes to be presentable and is adamant about her appearance; it's one thing that hasn't changed since the war.

They fall into easy conversation, talking about Aang and Toph's whereabouts to Sokka's latest study in the Earth Kingdom. Azula speaks about her excitement for Mai and Ty Lee's new home on Ember Island, telling Katara they had to see it soon. Katara soaks the attention up, enjoying having Azula here and all to herself.

The carriage starts to rock when they climb the side of the caldera, and Katara parts the curtains—that hinders them from view—to admire her second home.

Azula rests her chin on Katara's shoulder, mirroring her admiration for the city, just as Katara asks again, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere new for you."

Katara rolls her eyes at the cryptic answer. She gently elbows Azula who barely reacts. "Tell me."

"I won't ruin the surprise, but I'm sure you will like this place." Azula then sneaks a kiss on her neck before brushing another then another. Katara knows what she's doing. It's one of the sure ways to divert her attention, and it does.

She closes the curtain again, grateful for the privacy. She's certain the guards accompanying them would be equally as mortified as her at the compromising situation.

Azula wouldn't care though; in fact, she would say something along the lines of doing a "good job" in pleasuring her future wife.

Katara pulls back from Azula's fervor, suddenly letting out a peal of laughter to Azula's surprise.

Azula's expression shifts into a scowl the longer Katara continues to laugh. "My kisses couldn't have been _that_ terrible for you to laugh," she says, visibly peeved.

Katara shifts so she can loop her arms around Azula's neck, pulling her close until she is just a few inches away. "You poor baby. I was thinking about you actually."

Azula arches a brow, her face relaxing, her arms coming to rest around Katara's waist. "Good thoughts perhaps?"

Katara draws her in for a deep kiss then pulls away, grinning at the pleased smirk now on Azula's face. "The best."

To her surprise, they don't travel far, the journey lasting merely to Harbor City. She lifts the drapes to see startled citizens murmuring amongst themselves. It's unavoidable to catch attention; royalty apparently rarely traveled outside of Royal Caldera unannounced.

They don't stop in the city, but when they eventually do, they're on the outskirts of Harbor City where there is more greenery than infrastructure. An Imperial Guard opens the side door, and both of them step out to an overcast sky, the sun partially covered by clouds. Katara's gaze is immediately drawn up. There's an old but well-maintained building surrounded by trees up the hill with a sparse settlement around it.

"Azula?" She's momentarily distracted by Azula's rumpled high collar—likely from their activities in the carriage—and unconsciously flattens it down to her satisfaction.

This time, Azula's ready to offer an explanation. "This is the only orphanage here in the capital. We are here to visit," she says primly.

Katara fails to temper her surprise. She's never heard any mention of an orphanage whatsoever from all the time she has visited the capital. "I didn't even know this was here. No one has told me about this—you've never told me." Katara would have visited frequently if she had. Children are dear to heart.

At that moment, Azula appears to fully understand her oversight; she dips her chin—an apology in itself with the guards in view. "I should have," she replies, her eyebrow drawing together. "People don't usually talk about it. There are some that visit the orphanage, but it's few and far in between. I try my best; I come here a few times a month to make sure everything is well. A part of the government's finances is donated to here; a few charitable nobles I know also pledge monthly."

That appeases her a little. At least there are people that care. "Anyone that I know?"

"The Louns and the Izens perhaps? They make the largest contributions."

Katara once delivered a baby for the youngest of the Izens. A beautiful baby girl with a loud cry without any prompting. They were one of the kindest families Katara has met in the capital.

Azula gestures to the stone pathway, and they climb together with two guards trailing after them. Protocol required at least four always, but Azula had deemed it unnecessary with her and Katara—two master benders—were often together.

A woman in dark robes steps out of the building. She walks halfway down to meet them and drops into a bow in a single motion. "Fire Lord Azula. Lady Katara."

Azula motions with her hand, prompting the lady to straighten. "Lady Shen. How are the children?"

Katara struggles to suppress her smile at her lover's candor. Always to the point.

"As well as they can be, my Lord. Fire Lord Zuko visited the week before, bearing gifts for them." She lowers her head again. "This way, my Lord and Lady." Lady Shen moves to lead the way into the building.

There's a flicker of surprise on Azula's face for a moment that Katara catches. Katara lays a hand on Azula's elbow as she follows her. "You didn't know?"

Azula shakes her head and whispers, "I thought he put it off. If I knew, we would have come here together."

It's sweet to picture the siblings doing something like this together. "Do you come here often with him?"

"You know how busy we are," Azula says as they enter a long hallway. "We've only been here together a handful of times over the years."

Katara nods, slowing down to view the portraits and artwork displayed on the walls. Azula, Lady Shen, and the guards all allow her some time to admire them. She couldn't wait to meet the children. "Why did you bring me here now?" she asks Azula when they resume the walk.

Azula arches a brow. "There's something I need to show you." Her voice is uncertain which casts concern in Katara at once. She'll have to ask later.

They enter a sizable room where Lady Shen has tea and refreshments prepared for them on one of the low tables. As customary, Azula sits at the head of the table in a lotus position while Katara sits to her right. Lady Shen takes the seat across them. Katara immediately likes the warm light in the room, another set of children's portraits lining the walls.

The jasmine tea is still warm and just to her liking. Azula does take her time to reheat her tea, and her eyes glint in satisfaction when she takes a sip. Katara smiles, a little overly fond, and squeezes Azula's knee in reaction.

"How long has this orphanage been here?" Katara asks Lady Shen whose eyes flicker to Azula.

Azula motions for Lady Shen to answer.

Lady Shen nods, her hands cupping her tea. "This was started by Fire Lady Ilah. The Royal Family donated the land and the building to the previous custodian of the orphanage. As the war continued, it was unavoidable to have orphans when men and women would meet their… end away from the mainland."

Katara couldn't help it. "There wouldn't be orphans if there had been no war in the place."

Lady Shen freezes in place, her eyes darting to Azula in an instant.

Azula's neutral expression doesn't change. "Lady Katara is right. Continue."

That offhanded statement visibly eases Lady Shen who continues after a breath. "This orphanage was Fire Lady Ilah's personal work, very dear to her. When she passed, Fire Lord Azulon continued the contributions, and the Royal Family has since supported the orphanage."

Katara turns to Azula and murmurs, "Even Ozai?" She refuses to recognize that monster as a part of their family.

It's hard to read Azula's expression, but she shares a pointed look with Lady Shen. Katara knows that people here can become prickly if their Fire Lords are slighted. Azula explains, "I doubt my father knew that contributions were ongoing for the orphanage. He was always concerned about the military and the war effort. I didn't even know this orphanage existed until I was thirteen when I took a look into our coffers."

"We're very fortunate to have contributions from the Royal Family," Lady Shen added with a nod toward Azula. "There are some generous noble families as well so the children are well-provided for."

"What you're doing here is wonderful," Katara replies, her heart already going out to all these children.

Lady Shen smiles for the first time, lowering her chin. "Thank you, Lady Katara. We've been expecting you to visit; we've heard much about your work in midwifery and healing."

Katara blushes and smiles at Azula's proud gaze. Azula turns to Lady Shen and reveals, "It was an oversight on my part"—Lady Shen seems surprised at the admission—"but soon you'll see that Katara is much better with children that me and my brother."

That draws a genuine chuckle from Lady Shen, and Katara's once again reminded that Azula can be charming if she wanted to.

She falls into conversation with Lady Shen while Azula seems content to listen to them, taking sips of her tea. Katara prods her to join the conversation, but Azula doesn't take the invitations, likely a result of her already knowing about all of this for years and wanting this time for Katara to learn.

When there's a lull in the conversation and the tea is almost finished, Azula subtly squeezes Katara's hand on her knee and stands. "I would like to see the children, Lady Shen."

Lady Shen gracefully stands, ready to serve once again.

Azula holds up a hand. "Perhaps Katara still has some questions for you."

Always so thoughtful. "Oh, no. I'm ready to go with you." Katara grins up at her as Azula helps her to her feet.

The room they visit next contains what they are here for. The noise in the room is quite the contradiction to the silent hallways they just walked through. The room painted in yellow is filled with around twenty children, ranging from ages two to ten from Katara's estimates. To her shock, when Azula enters the room after her, they clamber up to her lover, pulling and pushing at her heavy robes with pronouncements of "Fire Lowd' and 'Azuwa'.

Azula stumbles a little at their force, and her hand rises to make sure the Fire Lord headpiece is still in place.

"You're fine," Katara murmurs, her voice rife with amusement as she steadies Azula in place.

Azula lets out a long-suffering sigh before letting herself be tugged by small hands toward the other side of the room where their toys are located. Katara's amusement soars at the scene in front of her; she has only seen Azula with children a handful of times in the span of their relationship, all those instances happened when she visited the South Pole. Though it seems the children here are as taken with her now as they had been before.

Azula meets her eyes over their little heads, a smile on her face with that tinge of irritation that only Katara is familiar with. Katara chuckles, fondness once again stirring in her chest.

Lady Shen steps to her side after a few moments of watching the interaction between Azula and the children. "The first time Fire Lord Azula came here, she was thirteen, and she terrified her fellow children. The oldest had been nine, a mere four-year gap between them, but the difference in manner was very substantial."

Katara immediately understands what she's saying. Her voice softens. "She always acted leaps older than her age."

Lady Shen nods. "She has greatly improved with children over the years." She hesitates before continuing, "She came here often for over two years after the war; she would be here for most days of the week. Fire Lord Zuko eventually joined her when he learned of the orphanage's existence. It's always nice to see both Fire Lords here together."

Oh, what Katara would give to see that. She vows to pester Azula to let her come with her for subsequent visits, with or without Zuko. She won't miss more instances to see this.

Lady Shen smiles at her. "You are free to come here as often as you like, Lady Katara. Fire Nation royalty is always welcome."

"Oh, I'm not yet—"

Azula's timing is impeccable as she chooses that moment to drag Katara to the children, saving Katara from explaining both issues at hand: Fire Sages being reluctant to approve two women marrying and a Fire Lord marrying an outsider. Though, it's not as if they're marrying anytime soon.

She forgets about all of that when Azula pushes her to the middle, the children all swooping onto her like otter penguins to snow. She's quickly distracted by all the little faces asking her name and introducing themselves to her. Katara easily memorizes their names, patiently listening as each of them tells her something about themselves. In her periphery, she sees Azula striking a conversation with Lady Shen, both of them moving toward the door.

Half an hour later with Katara feeling thoroughly exhausted, Azula returns to her side and eases her away from the children. The children all look on with forlorn gazes that crush whatever fatigue Katara is feeling, and suddenly, she seemingly has a burst of energy to spend more time with them.

"...we'll come back next week," Azula is saying. "I hope to bring badgerfrogs and sea slugs. If I do, make sure you save them for my brother, Zuko. He loves those especially when they're in his hair or his clothes."

"Really?" the children ask in chorus.

Azula nods seriously which breaks into sparse chuckles when Katara once again pinches her side, saying, "You'll get them in trouble."

Azula's grin widens. "It was only a suggestion. It is up to them if they want to do it. I am encouraging their self-determination."

Yeah, right. Katara can't stand to feign a face of reproach for so long; she rolls her eyes at Azula's antics with a smile and tells the children to release the badgerfrogs or sea slugs that they might receive. Azula's grin doesn't waver as she leads Katara outside and through another hallway.

"Where's Lady Shen?" she inquires about the absent custodian.

"I dismissed her."

"Are we going back to the palace now?"

"Not yet, I still have that thing I want you to see."

_Another?_

After two more hallways and a set of stairs, Azula stops before a closed wooden door, leaning against it, and turns to Katara, holding both of her hands. "So, the thing I want to show you is in here."

Katara feels her prior intrigue coming back in force. She arches a brow. "No badgerfrogs or sea slugs in there, I take it?"

Azula only grins and pushes the door open. There's a nursemaid in the small room who stands and bows upon seeing Azula. "Fire Lord Azula." Upon seeing her, the young woman bows again. "Lady Katara."

It turns out that the thing Azula wants her to see is a… baby. A baby that's currently asleep on futons in a wooden bassinet on the floor. She kneels beside the bassinet and draws in a breath at how small and fragile the baby looks.

The nursemaid steps out of the room as Azula settles on the other side of the bassinet, her robes pooling around her legs. "The baby was abandoned by the parents here a month ago, placed by the front door during the night. They were likely poor and unable to care for the baby."

She sends a pointed look toward Azula. "When you said you wanted to show me something, I didn't realize it was a baby."

Azula shrugs and dryly says, "It's a girl."

Katara reaches out, lightly grazing the blanket that's wrapped around the baby. She wonders in silence at what this could mean. They've only talked about children once before; Azula had been hesitant while Katara wanted them since she was old enough to know what having children meant. She will find out, and so she meets Azula's steady gaze. "What does this mean? Did you change your mind?"

Azula heavily breathes out. "I have been reevaluating my thoughts on this matter. I find I'm not as opposed to having children as before, especially if it's with you."

Katara tilts her head to the side, appraising her lover. "Are you sure?"

Azula nods, a rare shy smile on her lips. "Not now, of course. We're not even married."

Katara laughs brightly before Azula shushes her, her wide eyes on the baby. Her laughter subsides to quiet chuckles as her gaze flickers between Azula and the baby. "I love you."

Azula's tone is sure. "I know." She holds Katara's gaze a little longer before sighing. "There's something else. As you know, Zuko and I have been expected to announce an heir."

Katara rolls her eyes and whispers, "I know. Aang even has people complaining to him that there's no heir yet from either of you."

Azula nods, unsurprised at the news. "Zuko is nearing his thirtieth. By now, Fire Lord Azulon already had two sons while uncle Iroh already had Lu Ten."

"Are you giving in to the pressure?" she asks quietly over the bassinet. She doesn't know what it will mean, but she's sure Azula would refuse anything she doesn't want to do. And what does this mean for _them_?

"I have a plan," Azula says, her volume barely above a whisper. "Zuko has a proposal to end the autocracy"—Katara gasps in surprise—"though it won't happen. It will take decades for that to come to pass, plausibly not even in our lifetimes. If we need an heir, this baby will…"

Katara already knows what she means. "You're going to adopt her? That's too much responsibility for this baby, Azula."

"I won't be the one adopting her. It will be _Zuko_. He is quite open to my plan actually. For the baby, she would have the right to refuse. She could renounce her right to the throne if she doesn't want it."

Katara's very unsure about this plan and with good reason. "Azula, what if she refuses? What then?"

Azula has a wan smile on her face. "I was hoping we would have children by then."

Katara fervently shakes her head, her temper flaring when she remembers Azula and Zuko's childhood. "Our children are _not_ to bear that responsibility."

"But what if they wanted to? They could do good as leaders of this nation. They will be raised with love and support. We will teach them to always strive for better."

She directs a glare to Azula's way though her mood eases at Azula's later statements. She needs more time to think about this. "We are not discussing this in front of this baby."

Azula acquiesces at the finality of her tone. She reaches for Katara's hands across the bassinet, open and waiting. Katara's irritation disappears at the serious expression on her face, and she decides to hold onto Azula's hands. _Trust_. They take a collective breath together.

"Katara, I love you. You are worth more than this headpiece on my head"—Katara's breath falters for a moment at the gravity of her words—"and if we ever have children, they will be granted all the freedom they deserve, the freedom all of us were not afforded."

Katara knows Azula will do right by her, and she _will_ be there to make sure. She murmurs, "I know. I know you mean well. I trust you, and I love you." There will be time to think about what Azula has shared with her especially since it pertained to their future.

The baby stirs in the bassinet, likely disturbed by all their whispering. They both gaze at the small bundle, admiring the slope of her features and the full, round cheeks. "You never told me her name."

Azula's grip on her hands tightens. "Her name is Izumi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late lol. This AU has both fire siblings gay and Fire Lords. This is also my first time writing in Katara's POV?? I found it harder. 
> 
> Hope you like it!


	3. Her night in fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Katara do Sokka and Zuko a favor. Azula feels things in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // homophobia

Azula walks between the parted audience, her stoic expression enough of a warning to stay quiet. The silence stretches on, her light footfalls the only sounds heard. She _relishes_ the power she has. In no time, she reaches the two thrones at the far side of the room and sits on one, the action an unspoken cue for the chatter to spike in the room once again.

Zuko watches her with clear amusement for a few seconds before he shakes his head. "I don't know how you do that."

Azula scoffs, pretending not to know what he means. "What? Walking? It's quite easy, dummy. You put one foot in front of the other."

Zuko's reaction is predictable though his scowl is tempered by the glee in his eyes. "You can't call a Fire Lord a dummy!"

"That's true, but a Fire Lord can also do whatever they want," she replies, her lips curling upward.

Zuko replies again; Azula responds as well, and the back and forth evolves into a banter more suited to children than Fire Lords. They continue in their own little world, only coming to a stop when music—all the rage in the other nations—sets in, and they both carefully watch as the nobles freeze, looking to the both of them first for a cue. At their lack of reaction, the nobles all awkwardly find their way to the middle of the room, likely thinking that _they_ want them to dance.

"Why are we doing this again?" Azula asks as she spots Finance Minister Yao tripping on his feet. It's plainly ridiculous.

"I think it's supposed to be fun," Zuko replies, shrugging once.

Fun is not what she would use to describe dancing. "Your boyfriend has terrible ideas sometimes," she says to which he reluctantly agrees.

The scene in front of them is quite boring, but then it turns comical soon enough, and Azula even breaks her facade and laughs out loud when someone stumbles midstep, crashing into one of the buffet tables, food flying everywhere and splattering scandalized nobles in the process. "I've changed my mind. We should've done this sooner, brother."

Zuko chastises her in a whisper, and she turns her head to stick a tongue out at him in return. She repeats herself, "A Fire Lord can do whatever they want. Besides, nobles like to see us laughing. They'll think we're relatable." It's one of the tactics she and Sokka came up with to keep the approval numbers high, not that she would ever tell anyone she feels like a fool when doing so. "You can't also say that this _isn't_ fun."

Zuko couldn't refute that. "Your fun is a different version than mine."

Azula ignores him, quickly growing bored at the dancing and is about to order for refreshments when a handsome noble she knows as Xin of the Lao family comes forward, the first to do so for the night. Zuko shoots her a look as she waves to the Imperial Guards to be at ease, eager to hear what Xin has to say.

"Esteemed Fire Lords Azula and Zuko." Xin respectfully bows from his waist, his hands folded in front of him.

Zuko flicks his hand for Xin to rise. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Xin bows again, earning Azula's interest, making her wonder what he wants. Surprisingly, he is able to meet her eyes. "Fire Lord Azula, it would be my honor if you would so humbly grant me a dan—"

 _Idiot_.

"No." Her voice is a cold hiss amidst the warmth of the room, all the flames flaring blue for a moment which causes everyone's heads to swivel in their direction. Zuko is already snickering.

Xin blanches, dropping his gaze to the floor, bowing and staying in position until Azula pities him and waves him away. She would have wanted him to stay in the position of reverence a little longer if not for the embarrassment he was bringing her way. "Fool!" she exclaims to Zuko's mirth. She vows to visit the Lao family soon for a little _talk_.

The night goes on, and it's not long before the Avatar joins the atrocious dancing—another predictable event. The nobles try to imitate him although it's hard; the Avatar is actually a good dancer from Azula's meager knowledge of dancing.

Meanwhile, the nobles just look more ridiculous, and Azula admits to herself that this hilarity edges the cons of dancing. She promises herself to have this at the next event for court. It is too entertaining not to.

To their surprise, Sokka comes to them, the second one of the night to be near the matching thrones. From her once-over, he looks dashing in dark blue robes; Zuko's visceral reaction to that is so disgusting that Azula has to turn away from him. Sokka bows once to both of them, and he grins before holding out a hand to Zuko.

Azula observes in silence. Zuko already knows the consequences if he accepts, but she won't stop him if he wants to.

And he does.

Zuko stands from his throne, and Azula ignores the gasps it earns as she watches her brother walk forward, his hand resting comfortably on Sokka's palm in the next moment.

"This was your plan, wasn't it?" Azula asks Sokka, her volume only meant for the three of them.

"I wanted to dance with my boyfriend." Sokka winks at her before he pulls Zuko to the crowd, the crowd parting easily for them in shocked silence.

Azula ruminates on Sokka's gamble, wondering what would have happened had Zuko refused. Yet it's not important, not when the nobles' expressions are turning sour and disappointed, a few already bordering on hate.

The nobles' discomfort would be amusing if it wasn't causing Zuko and Sokka to visibly flush, likely already second-guessing their decision. Zuko and Sokka settle in an open space for them, and they pathetically sway, eventually dropping their hold from each other at the continued silence in the room. The music can't hide how awkward or tense everyone is being.

It should have been fine; dancing would have made them more relatable as rulers, but the Fire Nation is reluctant to change and accept what is deemed unnatural in their culture. It is the way they've been for centuries, and Azula knows it will take time. Her citizens are even more stubborn than her.

Still, the atmosphere in the grand room is so pitiful and painful, almost oppressing, and Azula is about to stand to snap at everyone to just fucking dance when someone rushes forward to her, the third brave soul for the night.

It's Katara, and she's wearing a frightful scowl. She doesn't bother to bow, and the Imperial Guards step forward in defense. Azula holds up a hand to alleviate them.

"Dance with me," Katara says, her blue eyes almost fiery in character.

The request is almost an order—Azula loathes being ordered. Azula should have refused immediately, but instead, she arches a brow, already knowing the reason for Katara asking in the first place. She acquiesces—for her brother.

Just this _one_ time.

She stands in pulse with the flames blazing the room a deep blue, drawing everyone's attention on them. The second round of shocked gasps rings in her ears as she steps forward to take Katara's waiting hand.

Katara grips her hand tightly as they walk to the crowd, everyone parting at Azula's cold expression. When before there was disgust, now the nobles' faces are painted with deference and meekness.

 _Cowards and fools._ Azula sneers in disgust.

Katara pulls her to a spot where they parallel Sokka and Zuko who are looking at them with muted gaiety and surprise. Now that they are in the middle, Azula's confidence partly diminishes beneath her chest. Dancing isn't a Fire Nation custom, but she draws on childhood memories with Ty Lee and Mai.

The flames in the room flare blue again—a warning—and everyone in the room tries to avert their eyes. Azula already knows they won't succeed.

She looks at Katara properly for the first time all night, and at Katara's nod, her hands hover along Katara's body, conscious of where to touch. But Katara helps her, and soon enough, she lays her palms on the curves of the waist in front of her, and Katara loops her hands securely around Azua's neck, gentle fingers clasping at her nape.

Azula tenses at the touch and only eases when she sees her brother over Katara's shoulder. This is for him.

Katara starts swaying, and Azula mirrors it, feeling like a fool. Dancing is stupid, but she's also a Fire Lord, and she reminds herself of that. She lords over every noble in this room.

This is _nothing_.

The music grows in volume, and they turn, each of them keeping an eye on Sokka and Zuko who have seemed to regain confidence. Both men are now moving to the beat but are still apart from each other.

"I didn't know you could dance," Katara says, pulling her out of her thoughts. Azula had been keeping track of the nobles and their expressions, and the Fire Sages were also extremely unhappy on the far side of the room.

Azula meets her gaze, a little unnerved at their proximity. Katara's eyes appear more vivid this close. "Ty Lee made us dance even before we learned what 'dancing' meant."

Though there's a sad glimmer in her eyes, Katara smiles, her fingers shifting on Azula's nape—closer and tighter. "We once stayed here in the Fire Nation during the war. I was so surprised when Aang told us the kids here didn't dance. How could you go through life without dancing?"

Azula's lips purse pensively. "We were perfectly fine when there was no dancing."

Katara lets out a snort, glancing briefly at Sokka and Zuko. "But look at this now. Two Fire Lords dancing."

"Truly rebellious," she replies dryly. "This night will only be a success if one of the ministers suffers a heart failure because of their hate or if one vomits their stomach contents from too much dancing."

Instead of chastising her as Azula expected, Katara laughs. "You're terrible."

"Apparently not if you're laughing. I didn't know you were open to such mischievous ideas."

Katara's hands tug her forward as the music changes. "They were funny."

"Were they?" Azula was only saying what was on her mind.

Katara nods with a smile now on her lips. "You're terrible but also funny."

Azula doesn't know what that means, and she surely doesn't know what to do since Katara is still tugging her forward.

She gets an answer when Katara rests her head on Azula's shoulder and left without a choice, Azula is drawn forward as well, their height difference quite minimal that her chin almost rests on Katara's shoulder.

Katara has quite the hold on her now, and if Azula didn't know any better, she would read it as a possession.

But, of course, it's not.

There's a particular smell of lavender and rainwater associated with her dance partner. It's actually very aromatic, and it doesn't help when Katara shifts closer to her, her curves becoming very apparent that it floods Azula with discomfort and, horrifyingly, desire.

She ignores it, opting to scowl at no one in particular. The action causes the nobles still watching them to quickly turn away, much to her quiet amusement. "How long are we doing this? I think we've made a point."

"Until they're comfortable with it."

She doesn't know what that means. It's hard to think with Katara almost whispering into her neck now. "That will take a long time, Katara." Azula wishes she could see Katara's face; it would have been easier to discern her.

"I don't mind."

Azula frowns at the reply, thoroughly confused. Her hands dip a little lower on Katara's waist when Katara sighs into her neck, her breath pleasurable air on Azula's skin.

Azula will _not_ shiver. That's beneath her.

She grapples for their conversation, and so she grapples for balance. "Why did you ask me to dance?" She knows it's for their brothers, but her senses need a break, calling for something as mundane as small talk.

Katara draws back, and Azula regrets ever asking the question at the intensity of her gaze. Their proximity is clouding her judgment. "Look around."

Azula does.

Sokka and Zuko are properly dancing, and all of their other friends are as well. To her surprise, Mai and Ty Lee are dancing a few meters away from them. She had not noticed.

"You did that," Katara says.

It's not a big deal; it's not like she fought off twenty assassins in one single go. The dubiety must have shown on her face for Katara sighs and tells her again, "You did that. It's a small victory. That's why I asked you to dance."

Azula observes Sokka and Zuko, and Mai and Ty Lee, both happy couples despite the displeasure still coming from the other nobles in waves. "It's an advantage of being terrifying perhaps," she quips.

Katara giggles into her shoulder, the vibration filling Azula with a small sense of satisfaction, but she can't ascertain as to why.

"Imagine their surprise if people find out you're actually soft and very warm." Katara offhandedly comments. Instead of the heavy Fire Lord robes, Azula's wearing lighter robes that don't smother her warmth so she knows she's fairly warm, but the robes also don't do anything to smother the traitorous desire she once again feels when Katara presses closer.

She's sure she doesn't find Katara attractive. It's only a normal physical reaction.

"I am not soft," she refutes without any heat.

Katara chuckles. "You are."

Azula is quietly losing control of this situation. Horrifyingly, she knows it's only on her part. Katara is as serene as ever. To her solace, Azula finds distraction in the Avatar. "Aang is looking at us." He's smiling, contrary to what Azula expected.

They turn, and Katara pulls back a little to smile at him. Aang waves back, and there's a sharp spike in the middle of Azula's chest. She doesn't like the feeling, and she doesn't like it being there in the first place.

"He's a good guy," Katara says without thought.

Azula eyes Aang again; he's now turned away, talking with Toph over the steamed cakes table. Azula's posture relaxes, remembering how he readily had forgiven her after the war. "He is." And he should be the one here in her place. She looks around. There are only a few faces twisted in distaste. It will have to do for tonight. "I think we've made our point, Katara. I'm sure Aang would like to dance with you."

There is no right reason for the disappointment she's already feeling.

When she pulls away, Katara holds on, whispering, "I'm actually quite comfortable."

Azula should pull away. They've been dancing for quite some time now, and she has more people to see, nobles to reprimand. The Fire Sages would also need to be pacified.

She takes a breath and settles in the embrace—there's no way around it. It's the most intimate thing she has ever done in front of all of these people yet she doesn't mind as much as she should have.

Azula spots her brother who sends her a shy smile. He directs Sokka's attention to her and Katara, and when Sokka spots them, he laughs. Azula shoots them a dirty look, a devious plan already forming in her head.

But that will be for later. She embarrassingly yearns for warmth and touch and closeness, and Katara is right here. This embrace is quite comfortable.

The music continues, and Azula loses focus of the people around them which she knows she shouldn't. She is a leader first above all else, but her attention is solely on the woman in her arms.

This is unlike her. It's terrible to crave touch and intimacy.

The music piece settles, and there's a lull in the room, accompanied by minimal chatter.

"You're a good dancer," Katara says, her hands still clasped securely around Azula's neck like this is normal—Azula knows it's not. They're just standing in the middle of the room, staring at each other like idiots. Her nerves are coming, and the next thing she knows is she's waving Aang over.

He has a confused smile on his face when he meets them.

Azula pulls away but not without catching Katara's face twisting. She uses her grip on Katara's waist to push her toward Aang, just in time for the notes of the next piece to start filling the air.

"Azula—"

Azula waves a hand and refuses to meet Katara's eyes. _Coward_. "Have fun."

The somber music matches Azula's mood as she makes her way back to the throne. She keeps to herself—it's easy with the scowl on her face—while she tries to name the heavy emotion in her chest.

She snarls at her confusion, sending a man who was watching her to drop into a bow. Fire Sage Haruto is regarding her from near the thrones, and she changes her mind. Her mood is too precarious for talking niceties. With Imperial Guards trailing after her, she steps out onto the balcony, glad that she can _breathe_ out here.

Her peace doesn't last. When she spies the silver of the moon, she's once again reminded of Katara. She loathes the woman's existence in her thoughts, loathes that her night is rendered in fragments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite one of this collection. I'll also do just another day of Azula week after this because I'm working on some other azutara stuff.
> 
> Katara and Aang are only friends in this after the war AU, but Azula doesn't realize that lol.


	4. You were training?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Azula, Toph and Sokka invent pro-bending.

"Run, you snooty bitch!"

Azula does just that, dodging multiple rock formations flying at her. A short glance over her shoulder sends her sprawling to the ground, gracelessly yelping as rock misses her head by an inch. The attack meant for her knocks out one of the miniature pagodas in the garden with a thwack, smashing it into little pieces.

She curses under her breath before picking herself up. She has to keep moving.

Her pace is quick, effortlessly darting in and around the gardens, the result of having lived here her whole life. She smiles when she spots the northeast bridge that leads to another patch of greenery; it would be harder for Toph to sense her if she's underwater. Her legs pump one after the other, preparing herself to make a dive for it.

But with her sharp senses, Toph manages to guess her next footfall. Azula's right foot clips on a rogue rock, sending her stumbling ungainly into the stone tiles. She groans on impact and curses once again, her hand gently cupping what she is sure to be a bruised jaw.

Katara _will_ be mad.

Toph positively cackles behind her, and it's all too easy to ignore the pain, and Azula thinks on her feet. She searches until she finds a wooden part on the roof of one of the garden villas which is much closer than the bridge. She lurches up into a quick run to Toph's gasp of surprise, and she leaps with her whole body, hoping for the best.

She opens her eyes in delight at the next moment, eyeing her grip on the edge of the roof. There is no time to waste. She pulls herself up by upper body strength alone, striving to be as quiet as possible when she does.

"Unfair!" Toph yells from below.

The pain from her jaw comes back to her yet a sharp grin spreads on her face as she watches Toph roam on the ground, her feet almost dancing in search of Azula.

There's only one way to beat Toph from here, and Katara is sure to berate her for it when she relays the happenings of this afternoon, but this is a matter of pride and bragging rights. Taking a deep breath, Azula perches herself on the edge of the roof, slightly bouncing on her heels and estimating her trajectory. Maintaining the fire beneath her feet would be a loud crackle that is sure to alert her to Toph's ears—a sure way for Azula to lose.

Instead, she'll blast off this roof with Toph as the target then she'll cut her fire. It's her only option, and so her mind's made. Azula is taller and bigger than her friend; she'll get Toph to yield _after_ she flies off this roof.

Not one of her better plans, she thinks, yet that doesn't change her decision. She patiently waits in anticipation as Toph comes closer to the villa, fruitlessly trying to sense her.

_This will be so easy._

"Azula! Where are you!" Toph yells. "I want to kick your butt!"

_Right here._

The roof disappears beneath her feet as she launches in the air, the pit of excitement in her stomach rising to her chest that it almost makes her sick. Toph visibly startles at the sound of fire—her head snaps to the sky—but it's over the moment Azula flew off the roof.

Toph raises her hands for defense, but Azua's already there, and she lands smack into Toph with a heavy thud, her body curled into a ball for the collision. The momentum overpowers them, causing them to helplessly roll over each other on the ground until they slowly come to a stop. Toph shouts in pain as she lands on her left arm. Azula rolls away, groaning as well.

Toph shoves at Azula's shoulder while clutching her own wounded arm. "That was cheating!"

Fatigued, Azula gingerly gets up on her knees, clutching her temple in pain. First her jaw and now, her temple. Katara _will_ definitely be mad. "Not my brightest idea, I admit."

"You think?!"

"I still won," she replies smugly before wincing in pain, her hands gripping the ground for balance.

Toph glowers at her as she rubs her left elbow. "I want a rematch! That was so—"

"What the hell is going on!"

To her relief, it's Sokka who's coming toward them, dressed in indigo robes. He looks as if he just stumbled into a war zone.

Azula adopts a nonchalant tone. "We were training."

Toph's snickers end when she moans in pain, now clutching at her head. She mutters, "I thought you would be lighter, Princess."

Before Azula can reply, Sokka reaches them, his arms automatically folding across his chest in disapproval. "You were training? _This_ doesn't look like training."

"Why? What does it look like?" Toph asks.

For the first time since they started training for the afternoon, Azula surveys her surroundings, a frown instantly sullying her fine features. They hadn't meant to do _that._

The whole east garden is thrashed to put it simply. There's no plausible explanation for the damage aside from two master benders attempting to destroy everything in their path. The garden doesn't even resemble a garden anymore. Stone tiles upturned. The ground in havoc, pulled from the earth. Bushes and trees on fire. Smoke lingering in the air. One of the villas now missing its roof. Broken pagodas everywhere.

"Toph, it's destroyed!" Sokka exclaims, his tone rising toward the end.

"Really?" Toph says then smiles, appearing to forget her pain entirely. "Man would I love to see that!"

Azula shrugs at Sokka. "It's nothing that can't be fixed."

Sokka gapes at her for a moment before he snaps his mouth shut, throwing his hands in the air.

A little dramatic, Azula thinks. Definitely taking after Zuko. "What? It's true!"

"What should I know? It's _your_ gardens," he mutters, looking between her and Toph. "What were you doing anyway? This doesn't look like regular training. I've seen Aang and Zuko train, and they do not do this. They don't set out to destroy everything!"

"Because they're boring," Toph replies dryly. "We were playing."

And just like that, Sokka's worry is gone, replaced with wide eyes and a big smile. He jumps in excitement. "A game! What kind of game!"

Azula dusts herself off and stands, inwardly wincing at the bleeding cut near her ankle. She had not seen that. "The goal was to train and to destroy the enemy until they yielded."

"It's pretty simple." Toph shrugs. "I had fun, Princess." Her right hand darts out to poke Azula in the side, eliciting a yelp.

"Stop that!" she hisses.

Toph snorts. "So it's only okay if it's Katara doing this?"

Azula grabs her wrist, effectively stopping another poke coming her way. She twists—not to hurt but to get the message across. She won't hesitate. She only lets go when Toph rolls her eyes, muttering to herself.

Sokka raises his hands in the air. "Guys! Back to the game! So that's it? Beat each other to the death?"

There's a mischievous smile on Toph's face. "I'm pretty sure I'd have to contend with an angry waterbender if anything happened to this one," she replies, pointing to Azula.

Azula eyes the cut on her foot, now an angry red line with specks of blood along with it. She mutters, "Too late for that. I'll be at your grave rights."

"Can you stop provoking each other for a second? Back to the game!" Sokka exclaims as he sits on a stone bench. "I have ideas!"

A little while later, Azula is leading them through the tunnels beneath her home. Darkness retreats as blue flames ignite the lanterns one by one. The bluish glow disappears soon enough as flames turn to a steady yellow. Minutes pass before anyone speaks. It is Sokka who breaks it with: "It's kinda cold in here, huh?"

Azula doesn't bother replying, knowing Sokka is speaking for the sake of it. He's too smart to make such vapid observations.

"This place brings memories," Toph begins serenely. "I still remember you saying that bit about the platypus bear like it happened yesterday."

"Not cool about the Suki part though!" Sokka adds.

Azula merely glances at them while walking. They've already aired out their grievances with each other years before, and both companions had been the first ones to show her anything but resentment. For that, she is grateful, and so when they make comments like this, she takes it all in stride. She knows harm is not their intent. "I'm sure I've paid my dues with Suki when she punched me in Ba Sing Se."

Toph laughs, the sound echoing in the tunnels. "I really wish I could've seen that. That must have been glorious."

Azula can hear the grin in Sokka's voice when he says, "It was."

"Well, I hope you two have had your fun." She sniffs as she stops before double doors. "This one will do." She opens the doors to a caved-in room similar to the mock-up throne room on the Day of the Black Sun, only this one is twice as big. Blue illuminates the sizable expanse once again before it settles on a bright yellow that lends warmth.

"Woah," Sokka says before he grins, taking a few steps in. "This one _will_ do."

"What do we do now?" Toph asks, walking away to explore the place.

Azula leans against a stone wall as Sokka examines the room. His plan _is_ very interesting, and she loves another opportunity to beat Toph.

"Toph, make a square platform in the middle of the room. Let's start with that. Oh, and divide it into two halves," Sokka requests.

"You got it, Snoozles," Toph replies.

One hand motion later, they have an arena.

Azula nods, impressed, before making her way to the far side of the playing field. They had already discussed Sokka's suggestions on the way over; it's now all about putting it into practice. At first, Toph had balked at the rules Sokka wanted to apply on their training exercise, but Azula discerned the brilliance of Sokka's proposal. Rules in place will make them more creative, will force them to think outside of the norm.

Toph had been out-voted, and now, they're here.

Toph takes the other side, directly in line with her. Sokka is almost buzzing with excitement; he hops to the side, alternating looks at them both. "This is gonna be so fun! Right! Remember to knock each other out of the square, but don't cross into your opponent's space. We'll do best out of five rounds." He stops to confirm their agreement then his arms rise in the air. He drops them swiftly as he yells, "Go!"

The first round lasts around an embarrassing fifteen seconds. Toph traps Azula's feet in the earth beneath her and tosses her to the side, far outside of the square. Toph cackles in triumph, the sound echoing in the vastness. From her position on the ground, Azula turns a furious gaze at Sokka, yelling, "That was unfair!"

Sokka currently has his _thinking_ face on; Azula has seen it way too many times to easily identify it. "Yeah, Toph. Your move kinda defeats the purpose of this game."

Toph scoffs, her fists perched on her waist. "You're just mad you lost, and I won!"

Azula rolls her eyes. "Because that was unfair!"

"Earth is more workable than fire in this case. We'll just have to even the odds," Sokka concludes.

Ignoring Toph's goading, for now, Azula burns through her earth shackles and looks at their simulated arena before an idea hits her. "How about projectile volleys? This square is large enough for them but not too large that projectiles won't be effective. Attacks within this range can easily knock the enemy out."

The suggestion is met with eagerness on Sokka's part while Toph only retorts, "Fine! Anything to get this game going."

Sokka takes his place at the side once again, and he gives them the same, swift signal to proceed.

The second round starts with Azula sending a wall of fire to Toph who easily dodges it, but Azula doesn't hesitate and doesn't let up. She sends attack after attack toward Toph who manages to avoid them but doesn't realize Azula is leading her toward the edge. Azula takes her victory when Toph trips outside of the line, trying to avoid another wall of fire Azula had sent her away.

"This is definitely much better!" Sokka says, his face lighting up.

"Whatever! Round three!" Toph says, lurching on her feet with an annoyed look.

Toph initiates the third round with a shower of rocks that has Azula scrambling. She throws her arms up, a protective blanket of her hottest fire that propels the rocks to the side. She expertly flips thrice sideways to avoid another barrage of attacks from Toph; she drops to a crouch when Toph pauses for a moment.

This is her chance. She runs toward the middle line and launches a firewheel toward Toph.

Otherwise effective, the attack is anticipated by Toph who narrowly misses it. In the split-second that Azula is planning another attack, Toph already has cylinders of earth heading toward Azula's way.

There's too many, and they're all so closely adjacent to each other. Azula's caught off-guard and almost frozen in place, her breath rising in her chest before she's thrown off the square, two cylinders hitting her shoulders with an awful crunch, another in the center of her abdomen and three more on her legs.

Her head is the first to hit the ground, and her mind whirls, tilting everything upside down. She vomits from the hit on her abdomen. There's shouting and racing footfalls and more shouting. There are shadowy figures above her which she dimly recognizes as Toph and Sokka then she is closing her eyes, darkness forcing its way over her vision.

* * *

When Azula opens her eyes, she clenches them back shut, nausea rising to the surface. She counts until it passes, and she hesitantly opens them back again, swallowing the taste of bile. Her apartments are thankfully dark. Being conscious alerts her to the pain though, and she groans, feeling like she had been hurled off a cliff.

In a way, she had been. Her body feels like lead.

"Azula! Thank the spirits!" Sokka exclaims as he darts to her side, kneeling alongside the bed.

Azula winces at his volume. Toph is immediately right behind him and slaps him for it; Azula would have smiled at his ensuing yelp if she could.

"Be quiet! She's recuperating," Toph says in a still too loud voice. "How are you, Princess?"

 _Dead as soon as Katara finds out._ She intercepts the sarcasm rising to the surface and hoarsely manages to ask, "Where is Katara?" _That_ is a more pressing matter than her current poor state.

She doesn't miss the way Sokka and Toph turn toward each other in apparent dread. It amuses her; they've been exposed to Katara's temper longer than she has yet still are cowed by it. Sokka chuckles nervously. "My sister has been informed; she's on her way."

That leaves her at least half an hour before being subject to a furious earful.

"Do you want to drink some yanhusuo?" Sokka offers, referring to the palliative utilized in the Fire Nation. "The Royal Physician made it."

Azula flicks her hand in refusal. Katara's waterbending will be more effective, and her pain _might_ garner her a little sympathy from her lover.

"We're in so much trouble," Toph complains.

Azula would have laughed had she not been in the same predicament as them. She will have to do a lot of groveling over the next few days, but for now, Katara isn't here yet. She coughs dreadfully a few times, her throat akin to sand; she opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Left with no choice, she motions for water.

"Oh right, I forgot about that!" Sokka exclaims, moving to another table where a pitcher of water stood.

Her throat feels much better after a few gulps, and she clears it once again—this time to success. "Perhaps we can try again tomorrow. We can lessen the number of rounds. It's dangerous to play when fatigued..." she trails off, her pain making itself known again.

Silence.

Sokka is still gaping at her when Toph bursts out in laughter, exclaiming, "That is _if_ the three of us are still alive by tomorrow. Sorry about that last attack, by the way, Princess." She doesn't sound sorry at all which Azula respects. "We can also put a limit on the duration of the attacks."

Sokka nods, wearing his _thinking_ face again. "Those are great suggestions, and maybe we can also have a list of prohibited attacks. Okay, fine. We'll try again tomorrow. I'll list down some of the rules we used today, and we can improve on them."

"That was really fun though. I'm warming up to this game," Toph says, eliciting a smile from Sokka.

"I told you!" Sokka says enthusiastically.

For a beat, the three of them look at each other with amusement and mirth in their eyes. Sokka and Toph suddenly laugh—likely at their impending doom by Katara and the exhilaration of their afternoon. Their bright, unrestrained laughter unexpectedly warms Azula; it's... nice to have them here with her. Instead of her own laugh, she settles for a small smile instead, closing her eyes to rest until Katara arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this collection! Feel free to tell me your thoughts. Until next time!


End file.
